Aching heart
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: La première chose qu'il avait vu était son innocence posée sur le matelas blanc. Il était donc réellement parti... Suite possible de Masquerade.


Je vous l'avez dis qu'une suite plus joyeuse allait arriver! La voici!

Bon surtout ,ne vous fiez pas aux premières lignes... je me suis dit que je pouvais le torturer encore un peu. Ma grandeur d'âme est exeptionnelle, je sais.

Sinon, cet os peut se lire indépendement du premier, "Masquerade". Qui était... mais si... super gentil... rehm rehm.

Enjoy!

* * *

Les coups rageurs sur le bois de sa porte se firent une nouvelle fois entendre.

Roulé en boule sur son lit, Allen se contenta de cligner lentement des paupières en fixant celle-ci, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait que se repasser en boucle ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Le début de la discussion, la gêne qu'il en avait ressentit, le soudain agacement de Lavi, leur altercation et les mots acerbes du rouquin qui l'avaient poignardés.

Il serra le maillet du roux contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait trouvé posé à côté de son oreiller à son réveil. Un réveil pénible, tant son cœur était lourd. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il était directement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé. Son repos avait été perturbé d'innombrables cauchemars. Tous sans exception s'achevaient par le départ du futur bookman.

Et en ouvrant les yeux... La première chose qu'il avait vu était son innocence posée sur le matelas blanc. Il était donc réellement parti...

Inconsciemment, une nouvelle larme coulant de long de sa joue, le maudit avait caressé le maillet avec douceur, angoissé par son froid mordant. Une absence de chaleur qui résonnait dans son cœur meurtrit.

Il s'était remis à pleurer silencieusement, serrant la dernière trace de la présence du borgne en ces lieux, ramenant l'innocence contre lui pour la réchauffer. Depuis, il avait refusé de la lâcher. Allen s'en sentait stupide.

Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Lavi était parti sans lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Sinon son maillet ne serait pas entre ses mains. Il avait définitivement quitté la congrégation et donc, l'avait purement abandonné derrière lui.

Et lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui en vouloir. Lavi était un bookman après tout. Depuis leur première rencontre, absolument rien ne garantissait que son ainé était réellement ce garçon enjoué et taquin qu'il laissait voir.

Le rouquin avait déjà porté quarante-huit masques, avait été quarante-huit personnes et avait joué le rôle de quarante-huit vies différentes avant d'intégrer la congrégation. Une pour chaque conflit. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Lavi l'exorciste, son meilleur ami, et son plus grand amour avait peut-être déjà laissé la place à une nouvelle entité, un étranger perdu au dehors. Une détestable marionnette qui se produisait sur scène, encore et encore, maintenue et entravée par les fils de l'histoire que tirait Bookman, cachant « Lavi » tel un inestimable trésor.

La voix de son visiteur filtrait à présent derrière le bois, excédée.

_ Pousse de soja! Sort de ta putain de chambre! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on aurait dû partir.

Le blandinet se força à se lever, ne serais-ce que pour faire taire l'irascible japonais. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir ni de l'entendre. A vrai dire, il n'avait envie de voir personne à part un borgne pétillant de vie qui ne viendrait plus jamais frapper à sa porte.

Il sortit dans l'intention de demander au grand intendant d'annuler son ordre de mission. Le grand Kanda pouvait très bien s'en occuper tout seul et lui n'était pas en état.

_ Tch'! Déjà que ce crétin de lapin s'est tiré et toi tu...

Allen n'écouta même pas la fin de sa phrase, levant un regard mauvais sur le kendoka, serrant plus fort le maillet qu'il tenait toujours. Sans un mot, il changea ses plans et se dirigea machinalement jusqu'à la chambre des bookman. Lavi lui manquait trop.

Il poussa la porte pour constater avec dégout qu'elle était impeccable, le vice ayant été poussé jusqu'à refaire parfaitement les lits pour effacer leur trace. Le maudit s'assit sur le lit du rouquin pour briser sa pureté incommodante. On aurait dit que Lavi n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère dans cette tour. C'était vraiment désagréable. Tellement que pour la première fois, le maudit en voulu un peu à son ainé.

Hier, il l'envoyait bouler en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne tenait pas à lui et aujourd'hui, il partait en lui laissant son innocence, prenant la peine de la poser dans sa chambre pour qu'il soit le seul à mettre la main dessus. Que pensait-il vraiment de lui en fin de compte?

Timcampy vint rejoindre Allen et se posa sur ses genoux en s'agitant. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la petite boule dorée, intrigué.

_ Qu'as-tu Tim? Tu as quelque chose à me montrer?

Le golem ouvrit la bouche, projetant un enregistrement qui fit battre de cœur du jeune exorciste de plus en plus vite.

Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre pendant son sommeil. Il reconnu facilement l'ombre qui s'était assise à côté de lui, écartant quelques mèches de son visage dans un geste tendre. Allen sursauta, se regardant dormir. Lavi! Que venait-il de faire?

Le roux porta sa main à sa jambe, détachant le maillet pour le poser à côté du blandinet endormi. Il observa son visage un peu crispé de longues minutes, temps qui paru encore plus long à celui qui observait maintenant la scène avec intérêt. Il avait pourtant dit le détester...

Lavi appuya sa main de l'autre côté du corps d'Allen pour gérer son équilibre et réduisit progressivement l'espace qui séparait leurs visages, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans le regard. Il effleura ses lèvres, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il allait faire et se redressa finalement pour déposer un baiser sur le front du maudit. Il souffla quelques mots avant de quitter la pièce, sa voix trahissant une pointe de regret, abattu par sa propre décision.

« C'était le seul moyen... »

Le cœur d'Allen fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine. Il avait instinctivement posé sa main à l'endroit où Lavi l'avait embrassé, rouge de gêne et de surprise. L'air blessé qu'il avait observé sur le visage de son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas le tromper. Alors il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait partir... Et il avait voulu le choquer suffisamment pour qu'il renonce à lui.

Le maudit eu un sourire radieux, d'une part heureux de constater que son ainé ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille et semblait tenir à lui plus encore que ce qu'il lui avait jamais laissé voir, d'autre part un peu moqueur parce que le roux avait vraiment fait part de maladresse pour régler le problème à sa façon.

Allen porta Timcampy jusqu'à son visage pour le frotter contre sa joue, reconnaissant. Le golem doré était vraiment merveilleux.

_ Oh Tim'! Tu es génial! Merci!

Il bondit sur ses pieds et couru jusqu'au bureau de Komui, regonflé à bloc. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité à propos des sentiments de Lavi, il refusait de laisser filer la moindre chance de le récupérer.

Il tomba sur Lenalee en chemin et la gratifia d'un sourire franc, lui expliquant rapidement ce que l'héritier des Bookman leur avait caché habillement tout ce temps, rougissant légèrement. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas joué avec eux.

Depuis l'évènement, elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir sur la nature du rouquin et se sentait convaincue d'une chose semblable, commençant à connaître son compagnon et sa mal habileté pour gérer les problèmes émotionnels. Elle constatait avec plaisir que le blandinet confirmait sa meilleure théorie.

Lenalee soupira avec douceur face à la bêtise de leur ami. Si il pensait aider Allen de la sorte! Il était bien trop gentil pour lui en vouloir voyons!

Le maudit embrassa rapidement la jeune femme sur la joue, lui promettant de ramener Lavi à la maison. Il ajouta avec une pointe de malice qu'elle pourrait lui tirer les oreilles à ce moment là et partit comme une flèche interroger le grand intendant, Timcampy sur les talons.

Il ne cessa de courir qu'après avoir atteint le bureau et accessoirement s'être à moitié étalé dessus en dérapant, coupant net l'entretient entre Komui et Kanda, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de ce dernier.

Ignorant les vociférations du japonais pour la deuxième fois en même pas une demie-heure, le maudit posa sa question à l'intendant, surexcité et pressé. Chaque seconde comptait à ses yeux.

_ Vous ne savez absolument pas où seraient partis Bookman et Lavi par hasard?

_ Non. répondit Komui un peu surprit par la fougue inhabituelle du jeune homme.

_ D'accord.

Allen repartit tout aussi vite dans le couloir, oubliant même de remercier l'intendant. Avant de retourner dans la chambre du rouquin, il tendit haut son bras, mettant bien en évidence le maillet.

_ Je garde ça!

Le kendoka soupira dédaigneusement, exaspéré.

_ Tch'! Quelle mouche l'a piquée?

_ L'amour mon cher Kanda, l'amour! répliqua Komui, amusé.

Le japonais haussa un sourcil réprobateur. Lavi et Allen? Ensemble? Ça serait un beau couple d'emmerdeurs ouais.

A la rigueur, il espérait que le blandinet ne retrouve pas le porteur du maillet, garantissant ainsi sa tranquillité. Ou mieux, qu'il le trouve et qu'il ne revienne pas. Comme ça, ça lui ferait deux casse-pieds en moins à trainer dans ses pattes... Et ils seraient peut-être plus heureux loin de la congrégation. Mais ça, il n'allait quand même pas aller jusqu'à l'avouer.

Dans la pièce vide, Allen tournait en rond, allant d'un lit à l'autre, son golem posé sur l'épaule. Il devait réfléchir comme Lavi. Et même aller jusqu'à devenir lui dans la mesure du possible, ne serais-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Après le temps passé auprès de lui ,il devait bien en être capable.

Le maudit prit une grande inspiration.

Bien. Lavi était... malicieux. Son sourire était tout simplement... Allen secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Hum non, là, ça ne le mènerait à rien.

Alors, reprendre sans se laisser divaguer. Lavi... traduisait maladroitement ses sentiments, choisissant toujours la moins bonne solution malgré lui.

OK. C'était ce qui les avait conduit à ça.

Quoi d'autre? A l'opposé de sa formation de bookman, il ne cessait d'espérer tout de même, sans parvenir à choisir entre les deux voix sur lesquelles il était engagé. Donc, intimement, il ne voulait pas disparaître de la sorte.

_ Réfléchit Allen. Il t'a forcément laissé un indice quelque part.

Le maillet... non. Son lit... quel rapport avec... une pierre. Une pierre? Une pierre et son lit? Mais oui! Lavi lui avait parlé d'une pierre qui se descellait du mur dans sa chambre!

Le maudit s'agenouilla sur l'oreiller et glissa ses mains entre les barreaux de la tête de lit, tâtant les pierres. L'une d'elle bougeait. Bien.

Il la retira difficilement du mur, se demandant au passage quelle astuce son ainé pouvait bien utiliser. Il plongea sa main dans l'espace dégagé et sentit avec bonheur les bords d'un papier plié sous ses doigts, qu'il extirpa et déplia à la va-vite.

Son visage s'illumina. L'indice était maigre mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas le lancer sur la bonne piste. C'était bien signé Lavi ça. Il était clair que le message lui était spécialement adressé.

Allen s'empressa d'enfiler son manteau d'exorciste. Il était si pressé qu'il avait complètement oublié d'emporter de quoi déjeuner sur la route. Mais Lavi était plus important qu'un repas.

Arriver jusqu'à la ville où son meilleur ami se trouvait lui avait prit un peu plus de deux jours, temps de train compris. Il s'était posé dans une auberge de cette grande ville d'Italie, décidé à écumer les rues jusqu'à trouver une trace du roux. Et au bout d'une semaine, le miracle se produisit. Il était là, au milieu de la foule de cette petite place ensoleillée, avançant tristement, la tête baissée. Sans attendre, Allen se fraya un passage jusqu'à lui en courant pour se loger dans ses bras avec délice. Il ne put se retenir et l'embrassa, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Oh ça non, il ne le lâcherait plus jamais.

* * *

Jésus faisait la multiplication des pains, moi, je me charge de la multiplication des os.

Ou comment faire une fin triste et une fin joyeuse sur une même histoire, les deux étants indépendants même si ils se suivent.

Et pour les adeptes, un troisième va venir. La machine s'est emballée! Damned! ... Boh... suffit juste d'attendre la surchauffe en fait.

La prochaine foir, rating M, vous êtes prévenus. ;)


End file.
